


Good Boy (SSS #6)

by Chibisere23



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Good Boy, sss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibisere23/pseuds/Chibisere23
Summary: Who's a good boy?





	Good Boy (SSS #6)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logictron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/gifts), [UndercoverWaterMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverWaterMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [night off (SSS#1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074056) by [logictron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron). 



> Continued debauchery in the SSS series. See SSS parts #1-5.
> 
> Gigantic thank you to #TheFabFive for comments, suggestions, and bouts of insanity and to Undercoverwatermoon for the Beta!

The sun was setting along the horizon as the black SUV came to a stop in front of the Quonset hut that was Special Operations Group Seven’s home away from home. 

 

_ It has been the most amazing six weeks _ Jaz thought to herself as she and Adam grabbed their bags from the back of the SUV and headed inside. Jaz headed back to her room, and dropped her bags on the bed. 

 

She began to unpack her toiletries and clothes, followed by nick nacks and pictures to decorate her space. She smiled to herself as she pinned a filmstrip of her and Adam in various poses from a photobooth at the mall, to her mirror. 

 

After meeting James at the club back home, and the subsequent heart-to-heart that followed, Jaz and Adam had spent the rest of their leave doing the normal couple things that they wouldn’t be able to do on deployment. 

 

_ “Jaz,” Adam whined as he was dragged to the small booth at the mall. Jaz turned to look at her commanding officer, lover, ….boyfriend? The term seemed so juvenile. She’d work out labels another time.  _

 

_ “Adam, we are trying to get the whole experience here. Humor me.” She continued pulling him to the red photo booth outside the movie theater. He sighed, but acquiesced and folded his 5’10” frame into the contraption.  _

_ Jaz sat down on the bench next to Adam, inserted money into the bill acceptor, and pressed start. She turned to Adam, “Quick! Make a funny face!” They both stuck out their tongues and made faces. Four poses later, their time was up and they exited the booth to collect their filmstrip.  _

 

_ “Here,” Jaz said, handing him a copy. Adam was surprised at the fact that he instantly treasured the small strip of paper. “Now was that so bad?” The sniper needled him.   _

 

_ Adam put his arm around her as they walked off to the ticket counter to purchase movie passes. “I guess I’ll live.” He grumbled. “But I’m picking the movie!”  _

 

The rest of their leave was filled with similar outings - to the movies, the aquarium, shopping, to get ice cream, the drive in. They were determined to enjoy themselves as much as possible before they had to confront the ‘real world’.

 

They had decided not to hide their relationship from the team, but not to advertise it either. Jaz was pretty sure no one would be surprised, but Adam was still hesitant to rock the boat. 

 

While he trusted the team and Jaz implicitly, he still harbored some guilt and apprehension over the fact that he was technically her commanding officer. They had agreed that on missions she would defer to him, as she always had. The bedroom, however, was a completely different story. 

 

Jaz rubbed her thighs together as a slight ache began to form between her legs. While their days had been filled with fun and frolicking, their nights had been exquisite depictions of their love and passion for one another. 

 

Lost in her thoughts, Jaz almost didn’t hear someone come up behind her. She just barely caught herself from jumping as thick muscled arms snaked across her middle. 

 

All tension released from her body as she leaned back into Adam, recognizing the scent of his shampoo and body soap. 

 

“So, looks like we have the place to ourselves for the night. No one else is due back until tomorrow.” Adam informed her as he nuzzled into her neck. 

 

Jaz smiled slyly up at him. “Then you better get undressed and show me that you’re a good boy.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was late when McGuire parked his SUV on base. He’d decided to catch an earlier flight back to Turkey when his mom had been called to the ER to work a double shift. He got out of the car and raised his arms in the air, stretching his aching muscles. 

 

He opened the back door and shouldered his duffle bag. Shutting the door and locking the car, McG headed inside the Quonset hut to see who else was back. Walking into the kitchen, he looked around to see the space empty. 

 

The lights were on, however, and he could hear some muffled talking coming from the back where the bedrooms were. McG let his bag fall to the floor next to the kitchen table and began walking towards the sound. 

 

McG had already knocked on the door when he heard Jaz say “That’s a good boy, Adam. Now fuck me harder.” Unfortunately, the door wasn’t firmly latched, and his knock sent it careening open. 

 

Jaz was on the bed, wearing what appeared to be Adam’s gray army t-shirt, with her legs splayed wide open. Adam was on his knees on the floor, naked, face buried between Jaz’s thighs, her legs thrown over each of his shoulders. 

 

“Oh!” McG couldn’t help but let out an exclamation of surprise. Jaz and Adam quickly turned to look at him. There was utter silence as McG backed out of the room and closed the door. Jaz and Adam glanced at each other and quickly got dressed. 

 

Ten minutes later, the three of them were sitting at the kitchen table avoiding eye contact. “Listen, McGuire, I’m sorry you walked in on that. We didn’t think anyone would be back until tomorrow.” Adam was mumbling to his medic. 

 

“We aren’t going to hide the fact that we’re together,” Jaz interjected before Adam could apologize further. “We will try to be more discreet in the future, but this is part of our new reality.”

 

McG huffed out a laugh, finding humor in the situation. Especially at the way in which Jaz was all fired up, shameless,and Top was like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar. “Hey, it’s not my business what you get up to behind closed doors. Just be conscientious that my room is next to yours.”

 

With that, McG decided to change the subject. Best to let them think he was going to leave the situation alone. “Where is the mutt?”

 

Adam perked up at the mention of Patton. “He is over with team four. I didn't bring him home this leave - I couldn't get the paperwork cleared in time. They agreed to keep an eye on him until we were back. I pick him up in the morning.” 

 

The three friends talked for another fifteen minutes or so, catching up on the last few weeks, before deciding to call it a night. 

 

McG watched amused, as Adam tried to go to his room, but was firmly pushed into Jaz’s room before she shut the door and locked it. He couldn't wait to text Preach about this little development. 

 

* * *

 

Amir and Preach arrived on base around ten the next morning.  Adam was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and reading a mission briefing. He glanced up and greeted his team members. 

 

“Welcome back. Get settled, and then let's reconvene at 1300 hours. We have a video conference scheduled with the Deputy Director regarding our latest mission.” 

 

Adam didn’t notice the sly look that passed between Preach and Amir as they glanced at his rumpled bed head and the faint scratches visible along the hollow of his throat. The men did as instructed, and headed back to their rooms to unpack. 

 

Around eleven thirty, McGuire ambled into the kitchen, sleepily, yawning as he greeted Adam. Amir walked out from the hallway and greeted McG who smiled at the sight of Amir and proceeded to beg him to cook breakfast. Amir relented with a shake of his head and a smile. 

 

“Top, why don’t Amir and I head over to pick up Patton for you,” McG offered, while stuffing his face with eggs and bacon. Amir glanced curiously at the team medic, but offered no comment. 

 

“Uh, sure McGuire.Thanks.” Adam mumbled distractedly, barely glancing up from his paperwork.  

 

A short forty-five minutes later found Amir and McGuire in one of the team’s SUV’s heading over to team four’s Quonset hut. 

 

“You take longer to shower and get dressed than most women I know,” Amir groused. “It takes time to look this good,” McGuire replied without missing a beat. 

 

“So, are you going to tell me what the plan is?” Amir questioned. “And don’t try to tell me that there isn’t a plan. You’ve looked like the cat that got the canary all morning. Based on your text from last night, I assume this is some sort of revenge on Top and Jaz.” 

 

“Just wait and see my friend. It will all be worth it.” McG gave no more details, and Amir knew it was best to just go along for the ride - both literally and figuratively. 

 

* * *

  
  


As soon as he was let out of the car, Patton went running inside to greet his humans. Amir and McG followed. 

 

Jaz was now awake and drinking coffee at the table with Preach, and Adam was at the counter, making another pot of coffee for the meeting. 

 

Patton happily greeted Adam, who gave him a good ear scratching, before he went over to sniff at Preach. The communications expert gave the dog a couple loving pats on the head before he moved on to his last greeting. 

 

Patton practically jumped into Jaz’s lap when he got to her. The sniper laughed as he licked her face and she hugged him to her. “Hi buddy! Oh, I missed you too!” 

 

McG smiled as he told Jaz how Patton was well behaved while they were gone. “Look, Jazzy, he even learned a new trick!” 

 

“Patton, here boy.” The dog came to McG’s side. “Ok, boy, down. Roll over.” The dog obediently laid down and then proceeded to roll over. The team was amazed, seeing as the dog never listened to Adam during his many attempts at teaching him basic commands. 

 

“Good boy, Patton. Isn’t he a good boy, Jaz?” McG asked. “Oh yes! You’re such a good boy! My good boy! Come -” Jaz’s coos of affection were cut off by a loud crash. 

 

The coffee pot that was in Adam’s hand smashed onto the floor. The team captain didn’t appear to notice the mess as he quickly excused himself and practically sprinted out of the room. 

 

McGuire was laughing so hard that he was practically draped across the kitchen table trying to catch his breath. The others looked on confused, until McG called out, “Having a  _ hard _ time, Top? Don’t worry, we all know that you’re Jaz’s ‘Good Boy’.” 

 

Jaz rolled her eyes as Preach and Amir caught on to the joke. “You are such a child McG. No wonder you can’t manage to stay in a relationship to save your life.” She huffed out, just as the toughbook chimed on the desk, alerting the team to an incoming call. 

 

Preach walked over to grab the laptop and bring it to the table so that everyone could see. “Hello Deputy Director Campbell.” He greeted the visage on the screen. 

 

“Good morning Chief Petty Officer. Team. Where is Captain Dalton?” The leader in question came out of the utility closet, strategically carrying a mop and bucket in front of his groin. “Good morning, Patricia. Sorry, I was getting out some supplies to assign McG cleaning duty this week.” 

 

He placed the items off to the side and stood carefully behind Jaz’s chair while Patricia and the DIA team briefed them on the upcoming mission. 

 

The team was set to undertake a rescue mission in Japan. An American politician had been kidnapped by the Yakuza and Dalton’s team was perfect for the covert rescue. 

 

“It will be tricky not angering the local gang leaders. Get in and out with as few casualties as possible. Remember, if you are captured, we cannot acknowledge you.” Patricia wished the team good luck and ended the video chat. 

 

Her solemn words struck a chord in the group as they all remembered the incident in Tehran. Jaz was the first to rise and begin preparing for the trip. Her unaffected manner spurred the rest of the group into action.

 

“Be a good boy, McGuire and mop the kitchen before we head out.” Adam called to the medic who had seemingly forgotten the prank he’d played earlier.

The rest of the team broke into raucous laughter as they headed off to pack. McGuire just smiled and grabbed the mop and bucket, pleased with his bout of mischief. 

 

* * *

  
  


The team that returned to base seventy two hours later was much more subdued than the one that left. Gone was the teasing nature, inside jokes, and laughter that had followed them out of the Quonset hut the other afternoon. 

 

Their mission had been relatively straightforward - get in, rescue the politician, get out. Engage with the locals as little as possible, and don’t let the Japanese government discover their presence.  

 

Everything had gone well until the exfiltration. They had nearly made it to the helo when they’d been ambushed by one of the very gangs they’d been warned about. For as many precautions as they’d taken, they were still very out of place here, and apparently that hadn’t gone unnoticed. Getting the rescued hostage into the helo had been the priority, and Adam had taken cover fire simply due to positioning. 

Still, an ambush was an ambush and Amir had taken a hit to the shoulder as they’d loaded up their precious cargo. Jaz took the guy out a half a second later. Adam hadn’t even had a shot to begin with, but that didn’t stop the guilt. McG had patched Amir up on the flight home, the shot was clean, and there would be no lasting damage. However, an injury was still an injury, and as Captain, that was on him. 

 

He felt like he’d been making poor judgement calls at the end of the last deployment, with Jaz in Tehran, and the Hoffman situation, and apparently the streak would carry over to this deployment too. 

 

Preach was just finishing cooking dinner, when Adam got up from the table and began to walk back to his room. “Top, dinner is ready. We’re just about to eat.” 

 

“Mmm not hungry,” Adam mumbled, as he disappeared into the darkness of his quarters and shut the door.

 

Preach glanced worriedly at the rest of the team. “I’ll talk to him.” Jaz said with a determined quality to her voice as she left the table as well. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


There was a soft knock on the door as Jaz entered Adam’s dimly lit room. The area was sparse, his duffle still sitting on the bed next to him, half unpacked, but most of his things were in Jaz’s room. Adam didn’t glance up at her as she walked in. 

 

Jaz moved the duffle to the floor, and sat next to her Captain.  “Adam, this is not your fault, you know that, right?” He didn’t respond. 

 

“Adam, you are the best commanding officer I have ever had. You have helped me and this team so many times, and you always get us out of tight situations.” Jaz tried to soothe him. 

 

This time he did respond, “I’m not fit to be in charge. I have been making poor judgement calls for a while now. Back before leave, with the Tehran incident, and now with Amir.” Adam got up to pace the small room.

 

“I almost got you killed, Jaz. They were going to make us leave you. I literally couldn’t breathe when they drove off with you in that van and I couldn’t stop it. When Patricia gave the orders to proceed with the exfil plan, and I couldn’t come up with a counter argument, I didn’t know what to do. I have never felt that helpless, that useless, in my life. Not since my little sister died.”

 

Jaz’s heart broke at the anguish on Adam’s face. “Then, today, I just disregarded the safety of the team, arrogantly assumed we were untouchable, and Amir paid the price. Maybe I shouldn’t be your commander anymore.” 

 

Adam turned and stared resolutely out the small window, the last rays of sunlight disappearing below the horizon. 

 

“Adam, come here.” Jaz demanded with a steady voice.. He didn’t turn. “Adam, come.” This time, Jaz’s tone was sultry and firm; it left no room for argument. 

 

As if his body was betraying him, Adam’s hips turned slightly first, followed by his upper body, as he slowly strode over to stand in front of Jaz, who was still sitting on the bed. His gaze was solemn, and distant as he stood before her. 

 

“Undress.” Jaz’s instruction  was simple and Adam was too well conditioned to disobey her in their private space, especially when he felt the need to cede control to her in that moment. 

 

He removed his shirt, and shoes, followed by his socks. He undid the buckle on his pants, and then removed those too. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, and was about to pull those down too, when Jaz stopped him. 

 

“Enough.” Her voice rang out in the silence. Jaz gracefully stood up from the bed and walked over to Adam. She put her hand on his cheek and looked deep into his eyes, before pulling his mouth down to hers in a rough kiss. 

 

The feeling of his scruffy beard along her skin was like wildfire in her veins. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist, knowing that he would support her weight effortlessly. 

 

She groaned into the heated kiss, as her core rubbed along his rigid length. Her panties were damp from her arousal, and she let out another low moan as flesh ran along flesh. 

 

All hint of restraint gone, Jaz broke the kiss and practically ordered Adam, “Fuck me.” He looked down at her, eyes smoldering, and complied. 

 

Adam pinned her against the wall with his body, one arm under her ass to support her weight, as he used the other to pull down his boxers. His hard, throbbing, cock sprang free as soon as it was clear of the cotton fabric. 

 

With one quick movement, he was inside her. The feeling was beyond measure, and Jaz closed her eyes in sheer pleasure. It always felt so right, so perfect, when Adam was inside her. It was as if they were meant to fit together perfectly, his body made just for hers. 

 

“Oh, Adam, right  _ there _ . Yes, baby, just like that.” Jaz gasped as Adam’s cock hit the sweet spot, making her body tremble with desire. He continued to pound into her, nipping at her neck and trailing kisses along her jaw. 

 

Jaz’s orgasm continued to build, and as Adam reached down to stroke her clit, she couldn’t take it anymore as she broke. Her walls clenching around his throbbing dick as she muffled her exclamation of release into his neck. 

 

Adam was strangely quiet, apart from his ragged breaths. He slid out of her as he lowered her to the ground, leaving his arms around her waist until she could stand. Jaz saw why. 

 

“Adam, you didn’t come.” It was a statement, but came out more like a question. “I don’t deserve it. Not tonight.” He replied matter-of-fact. 

 

Jaz sighed. “Who is in charge here?” She questioned him. There was no hesitation in his response. “You are.”

 

“And when I give you an order, you obey it, don’t you, my good boy?” She asked. He nodded, hesitantly. “Then come here.” Jaz knelt on the ground. 

 

Adam walked over to her position, his semi-erect penis slapping gently against his thigh as he moved. 

 

As soon as he was within reach, Jaz reached out and grabbed his dick in her small hand. It was still slick from her pleasure, so her hand moved smoothly up and down the shaft. 

 

She stopped for a moment to look up at Adam, making eye contact, before taking him into her mouth. He tried to stifle a groan and hold his hips firmly in place, despite the strong urge to thrust into Jaz’s wet mouth. 

 

Jaz circled the head of his cock with her tongue, applying a slight sucking pressure with her cheeks, while she simultaneously stroked the rest of him with her hand. Jaz loved using her mouth to pleasure Adam. Something about it was so powerful, and intense - her ability to control him in this way and focus all of the attention on him and his needs. 

 

Within a few short minutes of her ministrations, Jaz could feel Adam fighting his release again. He was panting in ragged breaths, and trying to pull away from her mouth and hands. 

 

Jaz removed her mouth with a wet pop, and began to speak while continuing to stroke him. “Adam Dalton, you are the most amazing man. You are a good person and a worthy commanding officer. You are smart and honorable, and I have never trusted anyone with my life more. I am happy to have you in my life, and I love you.” 

 

She reached out to lick the pre-come from the head of his cock as if he were her own personal lollipop. “Now stop being a stubborn ass, and come!”

 

With that, Jaz placed her mouth back on him and reached down to caress the area of skin right behind his balls. With a deep moan, Adam finally let himself orgasm, his body tensing up and finally sagging in relief as he came into Jaz’s mouth. 

 

When he was finally sated, Jaz stood up and tugged him into the bed for snuggles. They were laying there, catching their breath, when Adam mused, “We missed dinner.” 

 

Jaz laughed. “I’m sure they saved us something. When you’re ready to face McGuire’s teasing we can go check.”  Adam pouted at that. “I’m not that hungry.” He grumbled. 

 

Pulling Jaz closer to his body, he reached down to cover them with a blanket. “Thank you,” he whispered into her hair. “I love you too.”

 


End file.
